Recuerdos y pesadillas
by Lily Simpson
Summary: Cada Noche de Luna llena Draco se esconde en la Sala de los Menesteres y recuerda con amargura la noche en que su vida cambió para siempre... [Regalo para Lezz VeggMair]
1. La Transformación

**Este Fic participa en el intercambio navideño "Bajo el árbol de Navidad" del foro El triángulo donde tres están unidos**

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JK._

 _Este fic va dedicado para mi AI del foro: **Lezz VeggMair**. Espero que te guste y que se parezca a a lo que querías. También deseo que tengas una feliz Navidad y que el próximo año este lleno de dichas._

 _Este es el primer capítulo, en un rato más subiré los que faltan._

 _Nos leemos en los comentarios :D_

* * *

 **I.- La Transformación**

Draco Malfoy corría por el corredor del Séptimo piso con el corazón acelerado, sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, pues de reojo miraba a través de las ventanas y observaba como el Sol poco a poco moría en el horizonte y calculaba que le quedaban menos de cinco minutos.

Corría con todas sus fuerzas y por fin pudo vislumbrar el tapiz de Bárrabas el Chiflado, sus piernas aceleraron el paso y llegó a su destino justo cuando el último rayo de luz se esfumaba dejándole su lugar a la noche. Draco con una desesperación que no había sentido nunca, obligó a su mente a pensar en lo quería en ese momento y después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, la Sala Multipropósito se materializó delante de sus ojos.

En menos de un segundo se metió y cerró la puerta, echo un vistazo rápido a su alrededor y dio gracias a Merlín porque su deseo se había cumplido y estaba en un lugar cálido y tranquilo, sin ventanas, lleno de almohadas, vendas y pociones especiales para curar heridas.

Tristemente no pudo disfrutar mucho de la acogedora habitación, ya que cuando su mente se sintió a salvo, su cuerpo fue consciente del inmenso dolor que traía consigo la transformación en Hombre Lobo, un dolor al que nunca se acostumbraría y que ni siquiera la poción Matalobos que el profesor Snape le preparaba, podía calmar. Primero escucho que su espalda vertebral crujía y después sintió cómo su columna se doblaba y se rompía debido al estiramiento brusco de los huesos; después sintió que sus manos le crecían sin control y vio como en cuestión de segundos su dedos desaparecían y se convertían en una garras enormes y deformes, su boca se alargó y se transformó en un gran hocico, sus dientes blancos y perfectos, se convirtieron en enormes y afilados colmillos; sus característicos ojos grises se volvieron de un amarillo intenso y cada parte de su cuerpo se cubrió de una extensa capa de pelo grisáceo.

Pero lo peor para Draco no era ver como su humanidad desaparecía de golpe, no, lo peor era el dolor tan intenso que sentía en cada parte de su cuerpo y que hacía gritar hasta la última célula de su cuerpo, ese que nacía desde su espalda y que no tenía fin, ese que hacía que tuviera que arrastrarse, que hacía que deseara la muerte y que lo forzaba a caminar en cuatro patas, como las bestias y como los seres a los que su familia por años trató y clasificó como inferiores.

Oh, si sus padres lo hubieran visto en ese momento convertido en una de esas criaturas que tanto despreciaban, convertido en un monstruo con apetito insaciable y con los sentidos súper desarrollados que gracias a una poción podía conservar algunos vestigios de su mente humana y gracias a la cual podía controlar su debilidad por la carne humana y no ser una amenaza para nadie.


	2. Recuerdos y pesadillas

_Aquí está el segundo capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutes :)_

* * *

 **II.- Recuerdos y Pesadillas**

Después de lo que parecieron siglos o incluso milenios, ese dolor maldito que torturaba a Draco, había desaparecido casi por completo, pero solo para ser reemplazado por los recuerdos de las vacaciones en las que su vida cambió para siempre, cuando fue convertido por Fenrir Greyback en el monstruo que era ahora y quedó maldito para siempre…

 ** _Flashback_**

Era la tarde del 16 de Diciembre y las vacaciones de Navidad hacía unos días que habían comenzado, pero a diferencia de otros años, Draco no se sentía feliz o emocionado por poder pasar un tiempo en casa con sus padres pues eran tiempos oscuros y el lugar en donde había pasado casi toda su vida se había convertido en el cuartel del Señor Tenebroso y de sus servidores. El peligro acechaba en todas partes y la muerte se respiraba en cada rincón de la casa.

Todos los días tenía que soportar ver cómo sus padres eran víctimas de burlas y comentarios mordaces a causa de "la patética actuación que tuvo Lucius durante la Batalla en el Departamento de Misterios"; humillaciones que iban subiendo de intensidad rápidamente con el pasar de los días. Al principio solo eran palabras hirientes por parte de Bellatrix y su esposo Rodolphus con lo que tenían que lidiar, pero después las cosas empeoraron y su situación se volvió más oscura y siniestra cuando las palabras se convirtieron en crucios y maldiciones de parte del que no debe ser nombrado.

Draco, aún en su forma de hombre lobo, podía recordar los gritos tan espantosos que profería su madre cuando Voldemort torturaba a su padre y la intensidad que alcanzaron cuando él fue incluido en las torturas aquella tarde del 21 de Diciembre, debido a su incompetencia para matar a Dumbledore.

 _—_ _Draco, te he dado tiempo de sobra para que cumplas con lo que te encargué, Pero tal parece que un viejo decrepito es mejor que tú, tanto que ha podido vencerte varias veces sin siquiera tener una batalla cara a cara. Me decepcionas Draco, me decepcionas mucho. Creí que por ser el sobrino de Bella esto sería demasiado fácil para ti. Pero ya me di cuenta de que tristemente heredaste la ineptitud de tu padre. CRUCIO…_

Y Draco sintió por primera vez cómo sus huesos se rompían, por primera vez supo lo que era el dolor y se retorció repetidas veces, sus gritos eran lo peor que había escuchado Narcisa en toda su vida y no podía hacer nada ya que tanto ella como su esposo estaban petrificados. Él por su parte no podía decir cuánto tiempo estuvo gritando y pidiendo que parara, no sabía con exactitud durante cuántos minutos deseo que la muerte se apiadará y se lo llevara de una vez, pero lo que si podía recordar con exactitud fue lo que paso después, cuando el Lord volvió a hablar…

— _Esto es solo el principio de tu castigo Draco, créeme, esto no es nada comparado con lo que te espera. En cuatro días será Navidad, así que volveré para darles a ti y a tus padres su regalo justo a la media noche. Hasta entonces tu tía Bella, te recordará a cada momento tu mediocridad y tu fracaso… Que tengas unas felices vacaciones…_

Y efectivamente así fue, Bellatrix cumplió al pie de la letra con el encargo de su amo y se encargó de hacer que los siguientes días fueran los peores que Draco hubiera vivido; lo torturaba cada cuatro horas y se encargaba de que no dejara de mirar el reloj para que supiera cuantos minutos faltaban para su próximo castigo. En tanto Rodolphus junto con su hermano Rabastan se encargaron de que Lucius y Narcisa padecieran en su propio infierno particular por medio de diferentes hechizos, desde el Levicorpus hasta el Sectumsempra, pero sin usar jamás el Cruciatus (pues ese era el hechizo particular de Bella y no tendría chiste porque el objetivo era que estuvieran lo más conscientes posibles para que así pudieran escuchar con claridad los gritos de su hijo)

Los días pasaron y llegó el día de Noche Buena. Pero en vez de sentirse ansioso por querer abrir los regalos, Draco solo miraba con más horror que nunca aquel maldito reloj que avanzaba más y más rápido sin saber que con cada segundo, con cada minuto y con cada hora que recorrían las manecillas, se acercaba la hora en la que el Señor Tenebroso regresaría…

El tiempo siguió corriendo, el reloj por fin marco la media noche y en la Mansión Malfoy, se escucharon las doce campanadas que anunciaban el regreso de Quien no debe ser nombrado cuya voz fría y siniestra se escuchó inmediatamente después de que el reloj se quedara en silencio otra vez…

 _—_ _Feliz Navidad Draco, espero que tanto tú como tu familia estén disfrutando de unas hermosas vacaciones. Creo que no es necesario que anuncie el motivo de mi visita, pues estoy seguro que lo recuerdas perfectamente…_

Draco solo pudo emitir un gemido de terror ante lo dicho por su amo, pues su voz como tal había desaparecido hacía unos tres días atrás. Pero eso no impidió que se percatara de que Voldemort no venía solo, pues con él venían todos los mortífagos.

 _Veo que Bella cumplió al pie de la letra con mis órdenes. Me alegró. Personas como ella son lo que necesito, personas fieles y competentes que puedan hacer sin chistar todo lo que yo les diga, sin importarles nada. Lástima que tú no eres como ella…por ahora, porque después de mucho pensar he encontrado la solución perfecta para ti y para todos tus fracasos, una en la que los dos salimos beneficiados…_

Todo lo que había dicho el Señor Tenebroso sonaba tan alentador, que por un momento Narcisa y Lucius albergaron la esperanza de que las cosas mejorarían para todos, que su señor perdonaría a su hijo y que quizás le daría otra oportunidad.

 _…_ _Porque aunque me has decepcionado, estoy dispuesto a darte otra oportunidad para que cumplas con lo que te pedí…_

Narcisa se sentía mejor porque las cosas parecían ir como ella y su esposo esperaban.

 _…_ _Pero antes debes terminar de cumplir con tu castigo y para eso traje conmigo a uno de mis mejores colaboradores: Fenrir Greyback. Fenrir si haces el favor…_

Draco no podía recordar bien lo que pasó después ya que todo sucedió tan rápido, sin embargo aún podía ver con claridad en su memoria el momento en el que esa bestia llamada Fenrir Greyback clavó sus dientes en su cuello, recordaba perfectamente el inmenso dolor que experimentó, así como las risas de todos, (en especial la de su tía Bellatrix) y los gritos desesperados de su madre quien trató de oponerse y evitar que le hicieran daño. Pero sobre todas esas cosas, Draco podía recordar aquellas palabras del Señor Tenebroso que lo marcaron para siempre:

— _¡No por favor! ¡Mi Lord tenga piedad, no le haga daño a mi hijo, a él no. Si quiere desquítese conmigo pero a él no le haga nada por favor!_

 _—_ _Lo siento Narcisa pero tu hijo cometió un error y convertirlo en licántropo es la única forma para que escarmiente y quien sabe, tal vez sea lo que necesita para cumplir con su misión. Porque quizás lo que no pudo hacer bien como humano lo haga mejor como un semi-humano ¿No lo crees?..._

— _¡No! ¡Mi señor tenga piedad! ¡Háganos a Lucius y a mí lo que quiera pero a mi Draco no le haga nada!._

— _Ya Cállate Narcisa ¿No te das cuenta que solo estás empeorando la situación de tu hijo?_ — _Contestó el Señor Tenebroso silenciando a Narcisa al instante_ — _Y en cuanto a ti Draco, hasta que no cumplas con lo que te encargué, no volverás a ver a tu familia. ¿Entiendes? Todo depende de ti y del tiempo que quieras permanecer lejos de tu mami y de tu papi…_

 ** _Fin del Flasback_**

Un semi-humano, si en eso fue en lo que esa bestia convirtió a Draco aquella noche, en un semi-humano inmundo, sin derechos y condenado al repudio de sus semejantes, en un ser condenado a no encajar en ninguna parte, pues siempre sería visto como un peligro para los humanos y sería despreciado por los hombres lobo por ser demasiado "civilizado"

En una noche, la noche que se supone debe ser la más feliz para cualquiera y en la que la esperanza y la felicidad deberían de flotar en el aire, perdió todo aquello que realmente le importaba, perdió la oportunidad de estar con su familia, de casarse e incluso de tener hijos, en una noche se había convertido en lo que era su antiguo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras: Remus Lupin.

 _«_ _Si supiera profesor Lupin, que ya puedo comprender perfectamente todo lo que siente, porque al igual que usted, yo también soy un maldito licántropo. Como usted, estoy condenado a vivir solo y a ser repudiado por todos, mi destino es que todos me miren como lo mire yo a usted el día que todos en Hogwarts nos enteramos de su condición y que se burlen y pongan caras de asco cuando pase junto a ellos. Al igual que usted profesor estoy condenado a vivir solo…_ _»_


	3. Un día más

_Y aquí está el último capítulo, es cortito, pero ojala y te guste._

* * *

 **III.- Un día más**

A la mañana siguiente, Draco despertó, estaba sumamente adolorido y con trabajos logró acomodarse y ordenarle a su cuerpo que se moviera. Una vez que estuvo sentado empezó a revisarse de arriba abajo en busca de nuevas heridas. Tenía varios cortes en el abdomen y en el pecho, las manos las tenía llenas de rasguños y como aún era un novato en lo que a las transformaciones se refiere, toda su ropa quedó hecha pedazos, pero no era nada que su amiga Astoria no pudiera solucionar con un par de sencillos hechizos de confección.

Astoria, su querida amiga Astoria. Ella era la única persona ajena a su familia que conocía su secreto y también era la única persona que siempre estaba ahí cuando más lo necesitaba. Ella era la única persona en la que confiaba y que lo había aceptado tal y como era.

Corto y preparó el vendaje necesario para curar todas las heridas que se hiciera la noche anterior y una vez que terminó, se aplicó un hechizo desilusionador sobre si mismo para poder salir de la sala que le servía como refugio en las que eran y serían para siempre las noches más oscuras de su vida, para buscar a la única persona que lo apoyaba y quería a pesar de todo.


End file.
